


暖冬05/r18

by YiaoAoki0924



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiaoAoki0924/pseuds/YiaoAoki0924
Summary: 第一次写r18居然被lof认可了，好高兴的呢~食用愉快w





	暖冬05/r18

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写r18居然被lof认可了，好高兴的呢~  
> 食用愉快w

[肉]

 

唇分，小舌牵出银丝，两人对视良久，刚灌下肚的烈酒似乎起了作用，热流流遍全身，躁动的心跳动着，为彼此。

 

工藤有些犹豫，有些事情一旦做了，会造成不可挽回的后果，自己今天要是违背了他的意愿，今后很可能连朋友都没法做。

 

黑羽因为醉酒面色潮红，海蓝色的眼迷离恍惚，显然有些神志不清。过了今晚，他可能又是那个冷静地探讨死者器官的理智过头的法医。在心中筑起高墙，将自己与外人隔绝来保护自己的黑羽快斗。

 

今天那堵高墙暂时消失了，被酒精激发出的热情的心融化。黑羽大胆地表达了爱意，主动吻上了他的唇，两人沉浸在互相爱慕的喜悦中，却都小心翼翼地，害怕他们之间脆弱的关系破裂。

 

 

“快斗，”工藤沉默许久，开口道。他无法忍受内心的烈火，他想继续下去。

 

“可以吗？”

 

 

黑羽没有说话，凝视着工藤的瞳，那抹蓝像是雪后的蓝天，澄澈透明充满希望。他的心理咨询师说自己缺少安全感，他不愿意承认，可他受够了长久以来漂泊浮沉远离众人的孤独。

 

他未曾对任何人敞开心扉，今晚貌似要破例。

 

 

如果是这个人的话.....

 

 

他支起身，亲亲工藤的唇边。这个邀请动作像是引燃炸药的火星，内心的冲动理智再也束缚不住，工藤掀开被子，把黑羽压倒，拥着他，给了一个嚣张霸道的吻。

 

缠绵许久，直到抽走黑羽口中最后一丝空气。工藤吻上黑羽的眼睑，脸颊，顺着脖颈向下移，留下点点水光，在明亮灯光的照耀下像是鱼儿的鳞片般闪耀。

 

工藤额前的碎发弄的黑羽颈间痒痒的，仰起头将自己全部送出，蜻蜓点水般的吻落在敏感的锁骨处，他的呼吸逐渐加重，身体在持续升温，冰冷的手指逐渐温暖了起来。

 

内心有什么在躁动。

 

工藤把手伸进黑羽的白毛衣里，顺着纤细的腰身摸上胸膛，找到了胸前的两点轻按，身下人略有些害羞，发出轻微的闷哼。

 

“等，等下，你今晚不去查案子吗？”

 

“我已经把重要的信息发给高木刑警了。”

 

“可是......唔！”

 

 

工藤再次覆上他的唇，堵住了他的嘴，疯狂扫荡，舔过上颚去够黑羽的舌根，搅起他的小舌缠绵。

 

“别想别的，”工藤撑起身，居高临下地望着黑羽，解开了自己的西服外套和衬衫扔到一边，露出结实的胸膛，“只有今晚也好，你属于我。”

 

酒壮人胆。

 

黑羽伸手摸上工藤腹部隐隐的腹肌，缓慢而轻柔，像是欣赏艺术品一样，转着圈儿把工藤上身摸了个遍。

 

“是块儿好肉，比我见过的都好。”

 

黑羽说道，句尾尾音俏皮地拉长。他成功看到了自己身上的人渐渐黑掉的脸色。

 

你见过的......？好像哪里不太对劲。

 

 

“你喜欢就好。”

 

工藤宠溺一笑，继续向下亲吻，往上一撩脱掉黑羽的毛衣。黑羽明显瘦些，但身材匀称，腰肢柔软，工藤忍不住捏了一把两侧的软肉。黑羽一个激灵耸起肩，锁骨凹出一个好看的弧度。工藤暗自欣赏，轻咬锁骨，尖尖的虎牙轻碾，留下粉红的牙印。白皙的皮肤接触到了冷空气，胸前两点悄悄凸起。工藤怕他冷，盖上被子含住左胸的红樱，轻轻舔舐，两手在胸口描绘着每一根肋骨，小指轻挠。

 

“你心跳有点快哎。”

 

工藤停下了动作，压在黑羽身上，贴紧彼此的胸膛。他伸手抚摸黑羽潮红发烫的脸，对方略抗拒地扭头，埋在乱发里的耳廓通红。

 

工藤高兴地挑眉，他摸上凸起的胯骨，柔软的嫩肉热得发烫，他能感受到血液的脉动，绕到身后顺着臀缝探下，身下人身体明显绷紧，他捏了把臀上的软肉，在隐蔽的区域抚摸，黑羽伸手抱上工藤的背，在他耳畔轻轻喘息。

 

敏感的身体受不住色情的撩拨，下身起了反应。

 

工藤一笑，手绕到前段，在最敏感的地方用力地擦过，用掌心薄薄的枪茧来回摩挲，身下人呜咽了一声，双腿下意识地夹紧。工藤用膝盖顶开他的腿，手握住了他的前身，来回套弄，他的喘息又多了一份撩人。他干脆拽掉他的裤子，扔到地上，支起他的一条腿，舔舐亲吻着大腿内侧的嫩肉，吮吸着留下红印，顺着腿根向下，在黑羽的惊叫声中含住了脆弱的软肉。

 

“啊啊，不行.....”

 

黑羽沉迷在下体的快感中，脑中只剩下了欢愉。释放后的身体不住的颤抖，背弓出一道优美的弧，被情欲打湿的双眼怔怔地望着腿间毛茸茸的脑袋，伸手要推开工藤，手臂却只是软软地搭在工藤头上，漏出几丝甜软柔糯的呻吟。

 

工藤把口中的液体吐出，尽数抹在黑羽隐秘的后穴，手指挤入干涩的肠道扩充，另一只手抱住黑羽，安抚他让他停止了颤抖，他吻住他，缓慢而温柔，与刚才的霸道截然不同。

 

黑羽回应工藤的吻，身后异物的插入使他不适地扭了扭腰，想要逃离。在工藤看来是一种另类的邀请。工藤离开他的唇，舌尖勾了下挺立的乳头，黑羽颤栗了一下，发出令人难耐的喘息。

 

他吮吸着黑羽的脖颈，另一只手在后面努力地扩展，后面渐渐流出水来，随着手指的捣弄发出噗啾噗啾的水声。

 

“嗯啊，啊，别弄了......”

 

黑羽闭上眼企图逃离工藤迷恋的神情，触觉和听觉在却黑暗中放大，他能够感受到工藤的手指在自己身上游走挑弄，指尖的薄茧挠得他心底发痒。他能够描绘出后面顶弄着自己的两根手指的形状，那是纤细而指骨分明的手。他感到自己在发烫，像是要融化在工藤的怀里，他加大了搂着他的力度，他依恋工藤的炽热体温。

 

他扭扭身子，想得到更多。

 

两人心有灵犀般，工藤早已硬的不行，抽出手指，缓慢地挤了进去。扩张不够充分，两人却心急得不行，直入主题。工藤微微皱眉，后穴颤抖着被挤开又用力吸住工藤，磨蹭了半天只是进去了前端，他能清晰地感觉到皮肉间的摩擦，有点疼。工藤想着再扩张一下，毕竟是第一次，他怕黑羽被弄得受不了。

 

黑羽通红发烫的脸贴在工藤的脖颈，杂乱地喘息着，热气呼在工藤脸上，黑羽亲吻工藤的脸颊，催促工藤快点进来。

 

工藤陷入了欲望的池沼，他随着黑羽越来越动听的喘息声顶入温暖的甬道，完全没入后他松了口气，肠壁一下一下地吸附着工藤，身体里的炽热使黑羽想要逃离，可又沉醉在这愉悦当中。

 

黑羽的额头被汗水打湿，额前的碎发一缕缕的贴在上面，海蓝色的眼朦胧地看着工藤。耳边稀碎的呻吟随着工藤的顶弄从口中漏出，工藤看出了黑羽的忍耐，他抬起黑羽的下巴，吻住他。

 

“快斗，”工藤深情地呼唤对方，加快了挺身的速度。黑羽没有力气环住他的脖颈，他松开手抱着工藤的后背，承受着剧烈的顶弄，指甲划过，留下了粉红的抓痕。工藤一边感叹着黑羽的手劲，一边掰开僵硬的手指，扣住后压向黑羽脑袋旁边。他的脑袋不安分地扭来扭去，工藤吻上他的额头让他放松。

 

不知黑羽是否听见，黑羽被来回顶弄得酥爽，身体酥软下来，像是一滩水，口中的漏出呻吟声更加诱人。

 

“哈，嗯啊，轻，轻点......”

 

工藤退出只剩一个前端埋在里面，再狠狠加速顶进，磨蹭着柔软的肠道直到最深处。那些过多分泌的黏膩液体被带出来又蹭进去，发出的水声令人感到羞耻却性感得不行，工藤突然蹭到一点，黑羽的肠道瞬间缩紧，绞得工藤发疼，黑羽顾不得自己发出了怎样的声音，他像落水者死死抓住救命稻草一样用力抱住工藤，指甲嵌在皮肉里，哭着咬上他的脖颈，留下深红色的齿痕。

 

工藤在黑羽体内缴了械，黑羽紧跟着再次释放，白浊顺着股沟流下，洇湿了床单。

 

工藤显然还不满足，像是烟鬼突然上来的烟瘾，无法克制。他把被汗打湿的碎发抹到额头侧面，把黑羽翻个身，一把把他揽起来支在床上，掐住他的腰使劲冲刺着。

 

“え！あ~~”

 

刺激过后的黑羽还没缓过来，身体敏感的不行，翻过来时软壁被体内的炽热物体碾了一圈，快感直冲头顶。他费力地撑起身子配合身后的人，泪水混着汗水滴落在床单，迷糊中他看到工藤握着他的手，十指相扣。

 

黑羽渐渐失去意识，随着失重感陷入温柔的黑暗。

 

就这一次，任性的行为。他心想。


End file.
